


Death Brings New Beginnings

by Theatre_In_The_Dark



Series: Death Brings New Beginnings [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/pseuds/Theatre_In_The_Dark
Summary: A tragedy to the Scully family brings Mulder and Scully Closer.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Death Brings New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642657
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: X-Files Fluff Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Death Brings New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarie_Fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/gifts).



> No Beta:( I hope it is proofed well enough. Also this took a life of its own on. I really was not sure of the direction I was going to go. I hope you enjoy it!

Scully walked into her apartment slamming the door and throwing her coat across the room.   
“ugh why the Fuck…I mean he just…ugh!” Scully was mumbling under her breath as she stripped off her clothing heading for the bath. She was furious. Mulder had a way of getting under her skin but this time it reached new levels. It was like Philadelphia all over again. He thought he could plan her schedule and her life. She was done. 

“I am going to have a bath, drink a bottle of wine, go to bed and then tomorrow we are going to have a serious talk.” Scully had stripped down to her underwear and was filling a hot bath, she added her most expensive bath oil to the tub and went to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. She could hear her Cell ringing but ignored it. Mulder could wait till tomorrow. 

4 hours earlier…..

Scully was trying to eat her salad in peace. This case was going nowhere. It was actually more of a case for the local law enforcement but Mulder seemed to think there as more to it. Scully had not said much because often Mulder was right. But here they were at 7pm on a Friday night and Scully just wanted to go home. The rest of this could wait till Monday. Fredericksburg PB could handle it over the weekend. It was a mob hit plain and simple. Just because Milo Armsburg claimed to have seen a bright light and then when it passed 3 people were dead did not mean anything. It was just a claim to get out of prison. Scully was tuning Mulder out thinking about taking a bath, the big weekend cookout with her family when…

“Scully.”  
“Scully!”  
“Scully are you listening to me?” Mulder said.   
“I’m sorry Mulder what did you say?” Scully said, trying to appear interested and focused.  
“I said I think we need to drive back to Fredericksburg; exhume the bodies and you need to redo the autopsy’s. There is more to this Scully.”  
“What?!?!”   
“Scully everything Milo is saying appears to be on point. There was data that showed increase UFO activity within 100 miles of the crime scene. “  
“No Mulder” Scully said standing up and packing her stuff. She wasn’t going to do it this time. She had plans. She was tired. She wanted a bath.   
“What do you mean No? I have the autopsy bay reserved all weakened.”  
“I mean No Mulder. I am not doing it. There is no case here. I have plans this weekend and I am going home.”

With that Scully had turned and walked out of the office. She wondered around for a while. Her phone rang and rang. She ignored it. Since Diana had come back into Mulders life it felt like all the progress they had made since Philadelphia, since the cancer, since the hallway had gone away. Scully could not ignore that she loved Mulder. However, frustrating he could be she loved him. She was in love with him. But she refused to let him run her life. There was no case, she had plans, she shouldn’t have to change her life to rotate around him. With that thought she turned around and headed back to the office to get her car and go home. 

Mulder stood in the office stunned for awhile after she left. He had forgotten about her plans with her family. He had even been invited to come. He had been planning on going for a while. He just wanted to spend time with her. It was why he was grasping at the nothing case. He really just didn’t want to go all weakened without seeing her. And now he had fucked it up. He loved her. He had loved her for longer then he hadn’t. He knew he had to tell her soon. This whole game he was playing, or more then likely they were playing, was going to cause things to blow up. He tried calling her a few times and she didn’t answer. He knew she was angry. He decided he would let her cool down for a few hours and then try her again. 

Meanwhile back at Scully apartment she was soaking in a very hot tub and drinking a glass of wine. She had turned her machine and cell off so that Mulder would not bother her anymore. She wanted a break. She was playing her favorite Enya mix that Missy had made her. 

“This is just what I needed.” She said out load to no one in particular. 

HEGAL PLACE

Mulder was just getting back in from a run when he heard his phone ringing. He raced to grabbed it assuming at the late hour it must be Scully calling him back. He knew she had turned everything off, what she did when she wanted to avoid him. 

“Scully” Mulder said as he grabbed the phone. 

“No Fox, its Maggie”   
Mulders heart sank. Had she had an accident?  
“What’s wrong, is Dana ok?”  
“Well I am hoping so.” 

Mulder could hear tears and worry in her voice.

Maggie Continued “I have been trying to call Dana and I can’t reach her. I was hoping she was with you or you knew where she was. I really need to speak with her.”

“Last I talked to her she was going home for a bath. She was a little upset with me and I think she may have turned everything off since I tend to….”  
On the other end of the phone Maggie gasped and started to cry.

“Maggie what is it?”

“Oh Fox, it’s the boys. They were coming back from mini golf and the van was….”  
Maggie was gasping and Mulder could not make her out clearly. “Maggie take a few breaths. Its ok I am here”

Maggie took a few deep breaths. “The Van was t-boned by a drunk driver. Bill was killed on impact. Charlie is in the hospital but will be ok. Matthew in in a coma, and Charlies boys, oh god. Micheal died at the hospital and Brandon is in serious condition. Tara and Michelle are beside themselves. And I can’t reach Dana. “

Mulder gasped. He was almost crying himself. He had to reach Scully. 

“Maggie I am going to go over to Danas. I will drive her to you. Are you at home or the hospital?”

“The hospital but I may go home. I will let you know. Thank you, Fox.”  
“Maggie I am so sorry. I….”

“I know Fox. Take care of her for me. This is going to hit her hard.”  
“I will Maggie. We will see you soon.”

Mulder hung up and stood in shock. Bill was dead. Micheal was also gone. “Oh Scully”. 

Mulder quickly called Skinner and told him what was going on and he did not know when they would be in the office. Skinner was upset as well and said to keep him informed. Mulder then took a quick shower and packed himself a bag with at least a weeks’ worth of clothing as well as a suit for the services. He then called the Residence Inn that was right between the Hospital and Maggie’s. He booked the 2-room suite for a week as well. He did not know where Scully would want to stay and he knew he for sure was not going to be far from her during this. He then headed to his car and drove to Scully’s.

Scully had gotten out of her bath and dressed for bed. She poured herself another glass of wine and was sitting on the couch watching a documentary on new studies in micro biology. She was surprised the phone had been so silent. Maybe Mulder had given up for the night. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Scully yelled at the door “go home Mulder”

“Scully open up its important”  
“No Mulder go home”  
She heard the key in the door and sighed and got up to move to the door. “Why did I ever give him a key”  
“Scully, we need to talk” Mulder said as he came inside.   
“Mulder its late. I have to be at Moms early tomorrow. I am trying to relax”   
“Scully please come sit with me”  
Scully saw his eyes were red. “Mulder what’s wrong” 

“Scully please let’s sit down”  
“No Mulder tell me what is it. “  
Scully was standing her ground in the kitchen. Mulder looked around. He wanted to make sure she was in a safe area for when he told her. He moved closer to her so he could grab her if he needed to. He reached out and took her hands.  
“Mulder what is it” Scully was starting to tremble. 

“Scully your Mom called me about an hour ago. She had tried to call you but your machine and phone were off.”  
“Mulder….” Her lip was no trembling she knew something bad had happened.

Mulder took a deep breath and continued. “Your brothers and nephews were coming back from mini golf and they were t-boned by a drunk driver.”  
“NO!” That was all Scully could form. She dropped Mulders hands and went to sit on the couch. Her head in her hands. 

Mulder followed her. He sat right beside her. 

“Scully, I don’t know to tell you this. Bill was killed on impact. Your nephew Micheal passed at the hospital”

Mulder watched her break. She was chanting no, no, no over and over again while rocking back and forth. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He continued to tell her what he knew.   
“Matthew is in a coma and Brandon is in serious condition. Charlie is in the hospital but will be ok.”

Scully was silent now but continued to rock herself. 

“Scully honey we need to get you packed and get you to the hospital. I made reservations near your moms. I told her I would drive you. We need to get you ready.”  
Scully turned to look at Mulder. Her chin was quivering and she gasped “Mulder, I…How…I can’t Mulder.”

Mulder pulled her tightly to him. “You can Scully. We can. I am not going anywhere. We will get through this. Why don’t you go and take a hot shower? I will call your mom. “  
Scully stood and went to the bathroom. Mulder grabbed his phone and called Maggie.

“Maggie its Fox”  
“Oh Fox. This is Grace, Maggie neighbor. We finally got her, Tara and Michelle home to bed. “

“Oh, that’s good. I just wanted to let her know that Dana and I will be on our way soon. I made hotel reservations at the Residence Inn for us.”  
“She will be happy. She said she could sleep knowing you were with Dana. Drive safely Fox.”  
“Thank you, Grace, we will”

Mulder then moved into Scully’s bedroom and pulled her suitcase out. He was going to help and pack but had no idea what to pack. He was staring at her closet when Scully came out in just a towel.   
“Oh, Scully I am sorry I wanted to help but didn’t know…”  
Scully waved him off “Its ok thank you Mulder.”  
“I will wait in the living room”  
“No Mulder can you stay. Talk to me.”  
“Sure, Scully whatever you want.”  
Scully started packing her suitcase. Underwear, PJs, Jeans, Shirts. She turned to Mulder. “You arent talking”  
“Oh, yea right. I umm I called your Mom but Grace answered.”  
“Her neighbor”  
“Yes, she seems very nice. Umm she said that they got your mom, Tara, and Michelle to your Moms and to bed.”  
“That’s good.”  
Scully then dropped her towel and put on panties and bra. Mulder was shocked. He knew she was not thinking clearly and most likely did not even realize she had done what she had. She was walking around tossing odds and ends in her suitcase.   
“So, Umm I made us a reservation at the Residence Inn. I got the 2-room suite. I wasn’t sure where you would want to stay.”  
“Thank you, Mulder. How long did you make it for?”  
“A week, I can extend it if we need to. I also called Skinner, put us on leave for a week. He said he was very sorry and to let him know if we needed longer.”  
Scully then walked up to Mulder and pulled him into a hug. “Mulder I am very glad you are here, and that you are coming with me.”  
Mulder pulled Scully in tighter. He was a little shocked by her openness with him. “Scully there is no where else I would be.”  
“I know that and I want to say something to you. Something I was actually thinking about before you came over tonight. But I don’t what you just brushing it off and saying its because of my being upset. I am upset, I am crushed, I am in shock. I haven’t even begin processing what has happened or will happen. But I need you to know that I love you Mulder.”  
“I love you to Scully, I know we don’t say it but I do.”  
“No Mulder I am in love with you. I want you in my life in every way. And I can’t try and keep that wall up right now. I need you too much to help me through this. I also don’t want to have to hid how I feel when I am going to want to hug you, hold your hand and lean on you.”  
“Oh Scully” Mulder pulled him to her. “I am in love with you too. This is not how I imagined this coming out but I am also glad I wont have to hide my feelings this week. I want to be there for you however I can and however you need me.”

“Oh Mulder” Scully started to cry “My brother is gone”  
“I know Scully.”  
“And little Micheal. He was only 7. This is not fair Mulder”  
“No, its not Scully.”  
They slide down to the floor and he held her while she cried herself out. Scully fell asleep against Mulder. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He then proceeded to finish her packing and load her stuff in the car. He hoped he did not forget anything but figured Maggie’s was only an hour away and he could come back or go to the store for her if he did. On his last trip to the car he grabbed a pillow and blanket also. When he got back upstairs Scully was still asleep, he attempted to wake her but did not have much luck. He finally decided to carry her to the car. She stirred when he was trying to settle her in.   
“Mulder where are we?”  
“I am just getting you in the car you feel asleep about 30 min ago. Its ok go back to sleep.”  
Mulder covered her up and closed the door. He got in the driver’s side, thankful he had finally got his own car and had got a roomier SUV when he did.   
“you brought me a blanket and covered me up?” a sleepy Scully said when he was starting the car.

“I did. Now go back to sleep we have at least an hour drive.”  
“Ok. I love you Mulder”  
Mulder smiled to himself, “I love you too Scully.”  
In the silence and darkness of the car Mulder shook his head. They had actually said it. They had yet to even kiss and they had said it. He could not believe it. He had a worried thought that it was all wrapped in to her grief. Then he shook his head. No, he had known she loved him, he had seen it in a thousand ways. They both were just waiting for someone to say it. He was sad that it had taken this unbelievable tragedy for them to get there but he was glad it had happened. He knew he would need to be strong for Scully and also for her family this week. He was ready to do whatever necessary. He also knew as soon as things settled, he was getting her away for a weekend to relax. 

They pulled up in front of the hotel about 3 am. Mulder went in an checked them in. He then picked Scully up and carried her to their room and placed her in bed. He went back to the car loaded a luggage rack and parked. On his way up to the room he bought some water and snacks and filled out the grocery shopping list for someone at the hotel to do the next day for them. 

When he got back to the room, he saw Scully coming out of the bedroom. She had stripped her pants, shoes and if he was a guessing man, her bra off. 

“Here Mulder let me get the door you should have woken me up to help.”

“Its ok Scully you weigh less than my suitcase” he said with a little smile. 

“Mulder…”  
“I got some water and snacks here and the front desk is going to do some shopping for us tomorrow. Let me place your bags in your room and I will get out of your hair and let you get back to sleep. I figure we can get a few hours in and then call your Mom?”  
“Mulder take a breath.”  
They looked at each other across the luggage rack. Scully pushed the rack further into the room and walked to Mulder and put her arms around him.   
“Mulder, I know it was shit timing for me to tell you that I love you. It was not at all how I planned it to happen.”  
“You were planning it?”  
“When I left the office last night, I took a long walk. I knew it was time. It was silly to keep dancing around it. I had planned to call you this morning, invite you over for dinner….”  
“Scully?!?! Were you trying to seduce me?” Mulder said in a mocking shocked voice.  
“Maybe.” She said smiling up at him. “As I was saying its not how I planned it, but I am glad I said it. I am glad you are here.”  
“Me too Scully.” Mulder said squeezing her tightly and kissing the top of her head. “Now why don’t you go get some sleep, I will take the rack back downstairs.”

Scully headed back to the bedroom. She placed her phone on the nightstand and plugged it in. She was still sitting there 5 minutes later when Mulder came back.   
“Scully?”  
“Oh, I must have zoned out. I was just thinking about Christmas. Micheal Birthday is, was?, between Christmas and new year’s. December 29. We took all the decorations off the tree after Christmas and made it a birthday tree instead. He was so excited.”  
Mulder walked over and sat next to her. “I am sure he loved it. He was lucky to be part of the Scully family. You all have so much love to give people.”  
Mulder hugged her. “Come on Scully lets get you tucked in.” Mulder got her under the covers and pulled the blankets up. He kissed her on the forehead and started to leave. It was then that she reached out and grasped his hand.   
“Mulder stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.”  
“Sure Scully. Just let me turn the lights out and lock the door. I will be right back. “  
Mulder quickly did the chores. He came back in and sat on the edge next to Scully. He plugged his phone in next to hers to charge. He gave a quick smile liking how it looked to have their phones plugged in by the bed together. He then took his shoes and jeans off. He gave a brief thought before pulling his under shirt off with his sweater. But he knew he would be to hot with it on, and if she could walk around in just her panties, well….  
He started to stand to walk around the bed when he heard Scully.   
“I can just scoot over its ok. “  
Mulder had thought she had fallen asleep and it was only then that he realized she had been watching him.   
Scully moved over and Mulder got in and settled under the covers. He said a silent prayer to his body to go easy on him. Scully moved closer to him. She moved his arm and he lifted it. She then scooted up and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Her hand came to rest on his peck, above his heart. He placed a few kiss on her head and sighed.   
“Mulder, is this ok?”  
“Its perfect Scully. Now go to sleep”  
He heard her breathing even out and soon followed her to sleep.   
Mulder awoke to a phone ringing and a massive of red hair laying half on top of him. He wiggled enough to reach out and grab his phone.  
“Mulder”  
“Oh Fox, I’m sorry I thought I called Dana phone.”  
Mulder looked at the phone, shit, “Umm you did I’m sorry.”  
“Oh, its ok Dear, did you get in ok last night? Is Dana there.”  
“Yes, Mrs Scully. She is here, she is still sleeping.”  
“Fox, I think its time you call me Maggie. And don’t wake her. Thank you for driving her and taking care of her. I know this will be easier for her with you here. We are heading to the hospital. Can you meet us there when she wakes up?”  
“Sure, Mrs., I mean Maggie. We will be there before to long. “  
Mulder hung up and felt Scully begin to wiggle and stir. Mulder felt her leg brush against his cock and silently willed his body to stay calm. Scully shirt had ridden to just under her breast and when he reached down to rub her back he was met with warm, smooth Scully skin. He ran his hand up and down her back. He heard her sigh and she settled back into him.   
He enjoyed laying like that with her for a few more minutes before he decided he should wake her. She would want to get to the hospital and he figured he could always bring her back her for a nap later.   
“Scully” He whispered while rubbing her back.  
“Hmmm” Was all he got as a reply  
He chuckled silently to himself, she was never a morning person, never one to wake up and be jumping the gun ready to go.   
“Scully, honey, come on we need to get up. You mom called.”  
“Is there coffee?” was all she said.  
“Not yet”  
“Why not?”  
Mulder laughed “Well because someone has been spread out on top of me and I haven’t been able to move.”  
Suddenly Scully was awake. She somewhat leaped and flipped on her back causing her shirt to ride up more and her breasts to peak out. This caused Mulder to gasp.  
“Mulder I am so sorry”  
“Its ok Scully really. I am not complaining. It was sweet and cute”  
He could see Scully blushing. Mulder rolled on his side and ran a hand down her face. He kissed her forehead and then ran his fingers down the curve of her waist. He could feel her shutter.   
“Scully, we need to get up and if we are going to do that I need you to put those away.”  
“Mulder what?” It was then she realized her breasts were showing. “Oh shit. Sorry Mulder.” She pulled her shirt down and the covers up.  
“Don’t be sorry. I enjoy anytime I get to see them, even when they were covered in green goo. Its just with our little revelations to each other, and you sleeping on top of me. I consider myself a gentleman but only to a certain point. I am fighting hard with control here Scully. “  
“Oh” Scully blushed more but she also ran a hand down Mulders chest.  
“Scully…”  
Scully pulled her hand back and cleared her throat. She was also fighting to keep her body in check. She wanted nothing more then to push him on his back and kiss and grind against him. The burning pressure in her groin was making itself known and if she were honest with herself that dream she had been having when he woke her was not helping.   
“Scully”   
Scully snapped out of her gaze.  
“Yea Mulder” Scully said while biting her lower lip.   
“You have to stop looking at me like that. “Scully Chuckled.” Anyway, you Mom called they are headed to the hospital. I told her we would meet them there as soon as you were up.”  
“My mom called you?”  
“umm well no she called your phone and I didn’t look and answered”  
“Ugg, well ok.”  
“Scully she was fine, and we are doing this together. No back tracking. I couldn’t deal with it if we did. “  
“I know, me either Mulder. I love you. I want to be with you. Can I confess something”  
“Anything Scully”  
“I really want to kiss you.”  
“You do?”  
“Yea Mulder I do. But I am also really fighting that control thing and I am afraid if I do, I won’t be able to stop. And I am trying to not feel guilty about the fact that I am here for a family tragedy, but at the same time I want to push you down and….”  
“Ok stop right there. I am not sure I can handle hearing the rest of that and get us out of here and to the hospital. So, you little lady are going to go and shower and get dressed. I am going to make us coffee and order some breakfast.”  
“Oh, telling me what do now?”  
“Yes, because confession of my own I need a minute before I can get up”  
“why?”   
Mulder sent Scully a siring look.   
“Oh”  
“Yea oh Scully.”  
They gazed at each other and Scully reached out to start to touch Mulder. The heat between them was growing. She then pulled her hand back and stood up to head to the shower.   
“Oh, and Scully?”  
“Yea Mulder?”  
“I really want to kiss you also.”  
Scully smiled her 100-watt smile and him and seemed to sway her hips a little more then normal as she walked away.   
“That woman is going to be the death of me” Mulder said to him self and he went in search of coffee. 

An hour later they were parking in front of the hospital. Mulder had a tray of coffees and a bag of bagels and fruit not knowing, but doubting any of the women had ate. Scully walked next to him breathing deep and picking at her nails.   
Mulder stopped walking, Scully walked a few more steps and then turned looking at him confused.  
“Scully.”  
“What Mulder?”  
“Just breath. This is going to be hard. It will suck. There is no way around it. We don’t know what will come from the boys. Just know, there will be tears and anger and that is all ok.”  
Scully let out a breath.

“And Scully, remember I am here. What ever you need. Coffee runs, hugs, shirt sleeves to wipe your nose on.”

Scully let out a small chuckle.

“Also, Scully….”

“Yes Mulder…”  
“And don’t forget that I love you.”

Scully smiled “I love you too.”

Scully walked up the information counter. “Hi, I am Dr. Dana Scully, I am looking for my family members.”

“Oh Dr Scully, Maggie let me know you would be by. I am Helen, we volunteer together. I am so sorry for everything going on. “

“Thank you, Helen. Do you know where My mom is?”  
“They are on the 4th in the family room. That is the pediatric ward. Your brother Charlie is in 308. I heard he was awake for a bit this morning.”

“Thank you, Helen.”

“Scully do you want to go and see your mom first?”

“Yea let’s go”

The ride up to the 4th floor seemed to take forever. Scully was doing deep cleansing breaths. Mulder wished he could wrap her in his arms but he was carrying the coffee and food. 

“Its ok Scully you have this”

“No, Mulder we have this.” She looked at him with a sad smile and Mulder just nodded his head. 

The elevator door opened and they quickly found the family room. Scully walked in.

“Mom!”  
“Oh Dana, I am so glad you are here. I can’t believe. I just don’t understand.”  
“I know Mom, I am here.” The two women held each other and hugged.

Tara and Michelle stood up.

“Oh Michelle” Dana said walking over to her sister in law. “I…” Scully broke down as did Michelle.  
“Dana its like a bad dream. My little boy, all my boys.”   
Tara joined in on the sisters hugging.   
“Tara, I am so sorry as well”  
“Me too Dana for all of us.” Tara said.  
Maggie then spoke up. “Dana we are hoping you can get more information of the boys. They arent telling us much and what they do is hard to understand.” Maggie then looked up. “Oh, Fox please come in don’t stand in the door way.” 

Maggie walked over to him.   
“Maggie I am sorry. I brought some bagels and coffee. I was not sure…”  
Maggie smiled up at him “Thank you Fox. This is great. Girls come and eat; I know neither of you have.”  
Maggie sat the items down and then wrapped Fox in a big hug. “Thank you for being here Fox. “  
Mulder had tears brimming his eyes as the woman who was closer to him then his own mother hugged him.   
“Mulder, I am going to go and talk to the doctors”  
“Do you need me to come with you?”  
“No, I will be back as soon as I can”  
“Ok I will be right here.”   
Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder and hugged him tight and he kissed the top of her head. The three Scully woman just gapped at the scene before him. Scully smiled at Mulder and walked out the door. Mulder stood with an awkward smile on his face as the three women continued to stare at him. Tara spoke up first.  
“Ok well that was the distraction we all needed” Tara said.  
Maggie then piped in “he answered Dana phone when I called this morning also”  
The women smiled at each other as Mulder just shrugged and sat down.   
“Maggie can you tell me anymore?”  
“Not much, I know the light was green when Bill went through, the police said the driver was intoxicated and ran the red light.”  
“The other driver?”  
“Died overnight” Maggie said.  
“Good” was all Mulder said as he leaned back.   
An hour later Dana came back into the room. Everyone sat up, except Michelle who had passed out on the cot in the room.  
“I have some more information. Matthew is doing well. The Coma at this point is just to let his body keep heeling. He has a broken leg that will need surgery, most likely today or tomorrow morning. The swelling in his brain is almost down and they will most likely bring him out of his coma after his surgery.”  
Tara cried “My poor little boy”  
“He will be ok Tara” Scully hugged her.  
“Brandon is doing ok; he is holding his own. They are still trying to decide if he needs to have one of his Kidneys removed or if it might recover. I know that sounds serious and it is but he would be ok. He has a laceration to his liver and they are going to need to remove a section of his bowel. Since his pressure is holding, they will be doing that as soon as they can. I asked them to let us know when they took him up. He will have a long road to recover and may need more surgery later on. But he is looking better than he was yesterday and that is a good sign.”  
Maggie and Tara cried and held each other.   
“I also went to see Charlie. He is looking good. He woke this morning but they ended up sedating him due to how agitated he got asking about everyone. I am not sure if you knew or not but they had to take his left leg below the knee last night. They couldn’t control the bleeding and he had no pulse in his toes.”  
Maggie Just shook her head “We knew it would most likely happen”  
“He will need therapy. His arm is also badly broken and they are going to set it in surgery later this morning. He will be ok physically though.”  
“Our poor family. I would like to go to Church and see Father McCue for prayer this morning and see if he can come and pray over us all.”  
Tara spoke up “I would like to go as well. We need to talk to him about Bills….” She sobbed and started to collapse. Mulder jumped up and grabbed her and she cried in his arms.  
Mulder then spoke “I can drive you ladies to the church.”  
Maggie smiled “Thank you Fox that would be helpful.”  
“Dana can you stay please incase there is any news?” Tara asked her

“Of course.”  
Maggie and Tara grabbed their things and Mulder walked over to Scully.   
“Thank you, Mulder.”  
“Its nothing. I am happy to help. I will also get us some lunch on the way back.”  
“And more coffee”  
Mulder smiled at her “yes and more coffee” He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips.   
Scully gasped in surprise. He moved to kiss her cheek placing his ear near her lips. “Mulder that was our first kiss, and it was in front of my mom.”  
“Sorry I couldn’t resist you know that control thing is hard”  
“Its ok” She reached up and pecked him again quick on the lips. It was Mulders turn to gasp. At that same moment Maggie walked by and patted his arm.   
“Fox we are ready”  
Scully gave a slight wave as they walked out the room. 

The rest of the day was a blur. Father McCue came to the hospital later in the day and met with the family. Plans were made for Bill and Michael’s service. It was decide to do them together to ease some of the strain on the family. They would be buried next to Melissa. That would be a hard day on the family especially Maggie. It was Saturday and the service were set for the next Saturday in hopes that Charlie at least would be able to attend. After the meeting Michelle was beat. Mulder drove Maggie and Michelle home. He then went to the airport to pick up Michelle parents. After that he took dinner to Tara and Scully at the hospital. Matthew was in surgery and Scully was waiting with Tara.   
“How long has Tara been asleep?” Mulder asked when he came in with dinner for them.  
“About an hour. They said Matthew should be back in his room in the next 45 min or so. “ Scully said with a yawn. “They also took Charlie up to surgery about 2 hours ago. He should be out soon.”

“Are Tara parents or family coming in? I got Michelle parents settled at the same hotel we are. I got the hotel to upgrade their room in case Michelle wants to stay with them.”

“Thank you, Mulder. You have been truly wonderful today. Umm I am not sure about Tara’s family. Her father died about a year before her Matthew was born. Her mother is in a home in Pittsburg, Alzheimer’s. I know she has a sister who has been in and out of trouble with the law and drugs. The Scully’s are really her only family.”  
“I can understand that.”  
Mulder and Scully ate in silent. As they were finishing the doctor came in.   
“Dr. Scully Matthew did well. He is in his room resting. Tomorrow we will bring him out of his coma. You can stop in to see him quick if you want.”  
“Thank you I will let Tara know.”  
“Scully do you think we should wake her, get her home to bed?”  
“Yea Mulder that is a good idea.”

Mulder and Scully woke Tara. They walked with her to say goodnight to Matthew before taking her back to Maggie’s. 

When they got to the hotel Scully collapsed on the bed.

“So, I know your family is all from this general area but where do they all actually live?”  
“Umm well Bill was stationed in San Diego. Tara grew up here, they met in High School. Her dad was transferred to Pittsburg with the auto industry when Tara was a senior so she moved in with us.”  
“Ohhh Lucky Bill, girlfriend moves in.”  
“lol, she shared a room with me. I know a few nights she crept out. Charlie and Michelle live down in St. Pete. Michelle parents retired down there and Charlie was about to get on with a tech firm shortly after. Michelle has a floral business. She grew up near us but her and Charlie didn’t meet till, oh about 12 years ago. Blind date.”  
“Do you think Tara will move back here?”  
“I could see that. Be close to mom. Be nice to have her close.”  
“I think we should get some sleep. Be another long day tomorrow I think Scully.”  
“How late is it Mulder.” Scully said laying with her eyes closed.  
“Oh, wow Scully its 930pm” Mulder said with a laugh.   
Scully chuckled. “I am going to go take a bath. Maybe find a movie?”  
“Sure Scully”  
While Scully was in the bath Mulder emailed Skinner. Let him know what was going on and also took another week off for them. He wanted to get Scully out of town after the funeral. When he was finishing Scully came out of the bath in her robe. She wondered into the kitchen and Mulder hear he holler yes.  
“What did you find Scully?”  
“You got wine”  
“I did Scully”  
“Oh, I knew there was a reason to love you.”  
“Scully I plan on showing you the many reasons I am loveable.” Mulder said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He started kissing her neck, finding the spot right behind her ear that made her gasp. He spun her in his arms and they locked eyes. Scully was breathing deep staring at him.   
“So, Scully I have been thinking.”  
“That sounds dangerous”  
Mulder laughed “I want us to wait. I mean I know we have not even done anything, yet, but I don’t think now is the right time. I want to take you some place when this is all over. We can relax.”  
“That sounds nice Mulder. And thank you.”  
“But…”  
Scully cocked and eyebrow at him.  
“I would like to maybe still hold you at night if you are ok with that…”  
“I think that could be arranged Mulder”  
“And I would like to kiss you”  
Scully sucked her breath in and slowly nodded her head.   
Mulder slowly inched toward Scully. She swore she could feel a spark as he got closer. His lips descended towards hers. It was slow, like in his hallway a little over a year ago. Then it was happening. His lips touched hers so gently that she was almost not sure that it had happened. She pressed herself in to him. She nipped his lower lip and he opened his mouth and then there tongues were mingling. It started sweet and slow and quickly sped up till Scully pulled back gasping at Mulder.   
“Wow” Scully said touching her lips.  
“Yea” Mulder said staring at her before moving back in to kiss her more.   
Scully could feel his arousal against her belly and gasped as she pulled back to look at him.  
“Just ignore it Scully. He is just really glad to finally be kissing you and is having trouble staying in his lane” Mulder said with a chuckle.   
Scully smiled at him and pecked him on the lips before pulling back.   
“I think we should maybe go to bed Mulder” Scully said and Mulder gave her a leering look  
“To sleep Mulder”  
“I know Scully. I promise to be a gentleman.”  
With that they walked together to the bedroom and went about their nighttime routines. They both kept stealing glances at each other and smiling. Both not sure if they should believe that they had finally gotten here. When they climbed into bed Scully slide closer and once again placed her head on Mulders chest. They both were soon fast asleep. 

Mulder work around 6am to a knock on the door. He gently untangled Scully from himself and quickly pulled on sweat pants as he made his way to the door. When he opened it, Michelle was standing there in tears and Mulder quickly feared the worst.

“Michelle come in”  
“Umm is Dana is awake? I stayed here with my parents last night and the hospital called and I was hoping Dana was…”  
“Michelle what is it” Dana sleepily said coming out of the room in her robe.   
“They are taking Brandon for immediate Surgery to remove his kidney, he started bleeding and…” Michelle tried to hold back a sob.  
“Let us get ready and we will be right there” Mulder said as Scully hugged her sister in law.  
“My parents are getting the car. I am sorry to wake you. I just, you understand the doctors”  
“Michelle, I want to help however I can. We will be right behind you.”  
“I didn’t call Mom or Tara. I was trying to let them sleep and I know Mattie has a big day ahead of him.”  
“We can handle it Michelle you just go and get to your little boy” Mulder said.   
After Michelle left Mulder pulled Scully into a hug.   
“Will this nightmare ever end.” Scully said sounding defeated.   
“He will still be ok with one kidney thought right Scully?”  
“In theory yes. He will have to watch what he drinks, no sports. But he can still live a full life. His little body is just so weak from everything else and this is major surgery they were trying to avoid.”  
Mulder squeezed Scully and headed to shower in the second bedroom so she could take the main one.   
An hour later they were pulling up to the hospital. Scully went in search of Michelle and more information while Mulder went to the coffee shop for rations and to also call Maggie.   
By 8:30 am the whole family was in the waiting room. Scully had found out that Brandon was doing well but he would in surgery till at least 930. At 10am the doctor came out to tell them everything went well and that Brandon was doing excellent. Michelle wept with joy. They also told her that Charlie was awake and asking for her.   
Scully could hardly believe it had only been about 36 hours since everything had happened. Around noon the doctors came into get Tara and let her know that Matthew was out of his coma and asking for her. Grace also came to get Maggie and to take her home for a nap. That left just Mulder and Scully sitting in the waiting room. 

“Hey Scully what do you say we get out of here and go have some lunch?”  
“I don’t know Mulder.”  
“Everyone is doing good right now; we are just a phone call away. Come on we both could use some fresh air and sunshine.”  
“OK let’s go.” Scully said grabbing her purse.

A half hour later Mulder was pulling up to a small café that was on a lake. There was a nice breeze so they grabbed a table on the dock.  
“Thank you, Mulder this was just, what I needed”  
Mulder leaned back in his chair soaking in the sun and the breeze.  
“Its always scary to think how fast life can change. When I was fighting my cancer, I had time to plan. I knew I was still going to have regrets but at least I could say goodbye to my family, to you. Something like this though….”  
Mulder reached across the table and grabbed Scully hand.   
“I think its important that we let those around us know how we feel. I think we have to remember not to waste time anymore.” Mulder said. “Scully, I love you.”  
“I love you to Mulder.”  
“No, Scully let me get this out. I love you. I have loved you probably since you walked into my office. I am not sure when I knew for sure I was in deep, maybe during your abduction. I knew for sure during your cancer though that if I lost you it would kill me. I love you so much Scully. Now that I have said it, we have said it, I can’t go back. I need you in my life 100%. I need to go to sleep next to you and to wake up next to you.”

Scully looked at Mulder with tears in her eyes. She did not know it was possible to feel this happy, this in love. She was filled with an unbelievable sadness at her families loss, but at the same times her heart was full of love for Mulder.   
“Mulder I feel the same way. I have been denying and pushing these feelings for you down for to long. I knew during my cancer that I loved you completely. I just was to scared to let you in. I knew that there would come a time that I could not deny it any longer. This whole tragedy with my family, well it made me see so clearly that I don’t want to live in denial any longer. I need you in my life Mulder. 100%.”

Mulder reached across the table and grabbed Scully hands. He brought them to lips and kissed them. Just then Scully phone rang.

“Its Mom” Scully Said. “Hi Mom what’s going on?”  
Mulder could hear Scully agreeing.   
“Oh, Mom that is great news. Yes, we are having lunch and then we will meet you back at the hospital.”  
“Scully what is it”  
“Looks like that by Thursday everyone will be out of the hospital”  
“That is amazing!”  
“Yea, Charlie will be coming home to moms on Wednesday. He will be staying with her for about a month with home health coming in. His work is holding his job for him and luckily he has long term disability to help out.”  
“What about the stairs and everything?”  
“Well mom is turning Dads office on the first floor to bedroom. We just have to find the time to get it done. That first-floor bathroom has a walk-in shower already so that will be great. Michelle and Brandon will also be staying. Michelle is going to home school till they can get back Florida. “  
“That is great and hey let me make a call. You guys do not worry about the remodel. I will get it done.”  
“Mulder…”  
“It’s the least I can do.”  
“I am going to run to the bathroom. Order me something ok?”  
“Sure Scully.”  
As soon as she was gone Mulder picked up the phone. “Maggie, its Fox. I just told Dana don’t worry about the office remodel I am going to take care of it. I was also wondering if I could do something for Brandon. Maybe change up one of the upstairs rooms?”  
“Oh, Fox thank you. You are so good to Dana and the whole family.”  
“Maggie is my pleasure. I love you and your daughter very much. Anything I can do to help I want to. What does Brandon like?”  
“Well I guess he is a little like you Fox. Since he has heard Dana stories, she tells he loves monsters and the sea and space. “  
“Boy after my own heart I hope I can get to know him more. “  
“Me too Fox. I am hoping to see you around more at family events.”  
“Maggie you can count on it. Now let me make some calls. Is it ok if I use Dana spear key?”  
“Of course. And again, thank you Fox. This will mean so much to them and me”  
After He hung up with Maggie, Scully still was not back. So, he placed another call.   
“Hello Boys”  
“Mulder to what do we owe the pleasure.” Frohike said  
“Well here is the deal….” Mulder went on to explain what was going on and his plans. He made arrangements to meet the guys to Maggie’s in 2 hours. Just then the waiter came and he placed an order for him and Sully and also an order for a sandwich platter and chips to take the hospital. Scully walked up just as her food arrived.   
“You have been gone for a while”  
“Sorry Mulder Tara called”  
“How is she doing”  
“Ok. She said that she had been making arrangements to go back to San Diego to clean out the house. She is going to stay with mom for a bit, but is also looking for a small house to rent.”  
“What do you think she will do?”  
“Well I think she will go back to teaching next year. Mulder, I think I am going to go to San Diego and help her. She is going to leave Matty with mom. But she will need help to pack it all up. The military will ship it all here for her which is nice.”  
“I think that is a great idea. Do you need any help? I could come with.”  
“Mulder you have already taken this week off of work.”  
“Yea and I have like 4 months of backed vacation”  
Scully smiled at him and shook his head. “Well if you want to come, I would love to have you. Maybe we can work that time away you were talking about.”  
“Oh, Scully I like how you think. That is a defiant possibility.”  
They ate in comfortable silence. Mulder paid the check the waitress brought the take out over to them.   
Scully raised an eyebrow when she saw it.  
“I was just thinking that they might be hungry”  
Scully smiled and gave Mulder a hug and kiss on the cheek. “You are a good man Fox Mulder.”  
When they pulled up to the hospital Mulder passed the food to Scully as he let her out.   
“Arent you coming up”  
“No ma’am I am on a mission. I actually need your moms spare key you have. She said it was ok.”  
Scully passed him the key with a questioning look.  
“Have no fear Scully. Oh, and you and the ladies are staying at the hotel tonight. I will be busy. I thought maybe it would be ok if you all bunked together. I had them bring a cot in. The other room has 2 beds.”  
“Mulder?”  
“Its ok Scully trust me.”  
“I do”   
“I will call you tomorrow.”

With that Mulder was off to Mrs. Scully house. When he arrived, The Gunmen were there with a moving truck already.   
“Hey guys I can’t thank you enough. Let me show what needs to get moved out and what the plan is.”  
“We are glad we can help Mulder. We are so sorry to hear about the loss to the Scully family. We will be there on Saturday.” Byers said  
“Thank you, guys. That will mean a lot to Scully.”   
Mulder gave the gunmen a tour. They were going to clear the office out and put everything in storage for right now. He also took them up to the three bedrooms that use to belong to the Scully Children. They were going to pack up everything but the beds and dressers and also place that in storage. When they got backdown stairs a friend of the Gunmen’s had arrived. He was going to build a ramp for the front door as well as one in the back for Charlie. As Roger, the Gunmen’s friend, walked through he made a few other suggestions to make the house more mobile friendly for Charlie. Roger has a daughter in a wheel chair. Mulder told him to make whatever changes he thought were necessary. He knew Maggie would not mind. Once everyone was set Mulder took for Mall to do some shopping.   
Mulder arrived back with an SVU full of bags around 7 pm. The guys had given him a call that they had headed to the storage unit with the items and would call him in the morning. Roger was just packing up his truck when Mulder arrived back at the house. He told Mulder he would be back at 7am to finish up. Mulder thanked him.

When Mulder walked into the home, he took a big sigh. He was going to miss sleeping with Scully but this was worth it. He went to the kitchen and was making a sandwich when the phone rang.  
“Mulder”  
“Hey it’s me”  
“He Scully how are you doing?”  
“Pretty good. Michelle parents are going to take us all out to eat. Mom and Tara are in the shower. How is your secret project going?”  
“Right on schedule. “  
“Not going to give me any clues?”  
“Not a one. I miss you.”  
“I miss you too Mulder. You could join us for dinner.”  
“Too much to do. I am eating as we speak and then back to work.”  
Scully chuckled. “Ok then. I will let you to it and see you tomorrow. I love you.”  
“I love you to Scully.”  
They hung up and Scully sighed as she smiled thinking about Mulder.   
“I am so happy you and Fox seem to have found your way to each other.”  
“Oh, Mom Hi. Yea umm its new, very new.”  
“Is it dear?”  
“In the sense of saying it out loud yea.”  
“Well either way, I think its great. You both deserve happiness. He is a good man.”  
“Yes he is.”

Back at Maggie Scully’s. Mulder had unloaded the car. He had a medical king size bed and a dresser being delivered tomorrow morning for the office. It was a bed that they said would be good for Charlie but also Michelle. So that they could find some normalcy together as a married couple. He had also ordered a chair for Charlie to be delivered. A Top of the line one. Scully had told Mulder that they were not sure they could afford a good one. Mulder knew he could and he was going to give that to them.   
Mulder carried the bags up the upstairs bedrooms to start. He had pulled some the Captains books of his shelf in the office. Ones the boys may like. As well as some photos. He started in Brandon’s room. He placed Moby Dick, 20,00 Leagues, and Gullivers Travels on the books shelf. He also placed some photos of him and his brother and a family picture on the Bookshelf. Then he pulled out new bedding, some new legos and toys, a gaming system and some games. He placed glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. He also left a Target Gift Card for the boy to do some shopping of his own. It was not much but he wanted him to feel at home.   
He then went to Bills old room and started to set it up for Matty. He had left Bills Naval academy poster up for Matty. He then pulled out new sports themed bedding. He placed some of his grandfather’s sports books on the shelf for him. A lovely photo of Bill and Matty. He got him a gaming shyster and games as well. Also, some Legos and toys. There was a basketball hoop Mulder was going to hang over the garage tomorrow as well. He also had gotten Matty a target gift card.

He then moved to the room that would be Tara for now. He placed some family photos he had found around the room. He had gotten a lovely soft purple bedding set, some candles, and artwork. He created a calming feeling. The lady at bed, bath and beyond, assured Mulder she would love it.   
When Mulder was done, he looked and saw it was after midnight. He went downstairs and laid on the couch. He was out in minutes. 

The next morning came quickly. Roger Showed up right one time and got to work. By noon he was done. He told Mulder to give Maggie his information in case she found she needed anything else. Mulder thanked him and paid him 3x more then he asked for.   
The medical supply showed up around 1 and brought everything in. That was also when Grace came over.   
“Well look at all of this!” Grace wxclaimed smiling.   
“Hi Grace”  
“Oh, Maggie said you were up to something. This is amazing Fox”  
“Do you want the tour?”  
“Yes please”  
Mulder took grace around and showed her all the changes he had made.  
“What do you think? Will Maggie be ok with it? I know the Captains office was a special place”  
“Fox Maggie will love it. This is amazing. The Captain would also be proud.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“That Dana has found a man so selfless and caring. The touches of adding his books to the bedrooms. Making family a focus. Maggie will be so happy.”  
“Its my pleasure. Dana and Maggie have done so much for me. It’s the least I can do for them.”

“Well Fox I should let you get back to it. How about I make some dinner to bring over tonight. I am guessing they are all coming over?”  
“Yea I told Dana around 6. That would be great. Thank you, Grace,”

Mulder worked the rest of the afternoon. He sat up the new bedroom. Mowed the yard. Hung the Basketball hoop. Around 4:30 he was beat and very dirty. He headed in and took a shower. At about 5:30 there was a knock, it was Grace with Dinner.

“This smell amazing!”  
“Oh, its nothing. Stuffed Shells, garlic bread and salad”  
“This is not nothing. Thank you, Grace.”  
“Oh, I will be right back I also have cheesecake”  
Grace helped Mulder set up for dinner and then headed home. Even though Mulder tried to convince her to stay. A few Minutes after 6 He heard Scully’s rented SVU pull up. She had rented a car yesterday instead of going back to DC for hers. Mulder had told her they could share the car but he also understood she wanted some freedom. Mulder went outside to meet them. He saw the tears in the women’s eyes before they even got out of the car. Michelle Parents were right behind them and her mom also gasped.   
“Hello. Maggie, I hope the changes made are ok. I can fix whatever isnt.”  
Maggie waved her hand off “Fox this is perfect. Thank you. I am not sure how you did all of this.”  
“Mulder is a wizard mom. “Scully said walking over to wrap her arms around him.  
“Well come on ladies there is more to see.”   
The women took off towards the house, Mulder was right behind them when Tom, Michelle Dad stopped him. 

“Thank you, son. To have this worry taken off my daughters’ shoulders. I can’t thank you enough. “  
“It’s my pleasure Sir”  
Tom gave Mulder a hug and they joined the women inside.  
Mulder gave them a tour. Showed the changes Roger had made to make it easier for Charlie to get around. Showed them the office bedroom, Mulder had hung thick drapes over the glass doors to give them some privacy. Michelle and Tara cried open tears at the boy’s bedrooms. One last minute edition Mulder made was in the dining room to add a work station for Brandon to do school on, complete with a new computer.   
“Oh, and finally Grace made dinner, its in the kitchen if you all want to eat.”  
“Fox I can never thank you enough. What you have done for me and my son. Its…” Tara said as she hugged Mulder  
“It was nothing. It’s the least I can do.”  
Michelle could not even find words she just squeezed Mulder tight. Maggie also hugged Mulder and kissed his cheek.   
“Come on lets all go eat.” Tom said wiping a tear.   
Scully was left in the living room with Mulder.   
“Mulder how?”  
“Gunmen helped. Everything is in storage at a unit close to here, inside temperature controlled so the furniture does not get damaged.”  
“You really thought of everything.”  
“I tried. You do so much for me. I wanted to give something back. Also, the boys. I know what it is like to suffer a loss at that age. Its going to be hard for them. If I can give them some normalcy and happiness….”  
Scully reached up and pulled Mulder to her and kissed him deeply. A kiss filled with love and promise.   
They heard a throat clearing.  
“If you two are done we are waiting for you to eat” Maggie said with her eyes sparkling.   
Scully and Mulder both turned red and smiled. Dinner was a more joyous affair then it had been all week. They laughed and told stories of Bill. Micheal was not mentioned. That wound still to fresh. This coming Saturday would be very hard for the family. But first there would be the happiness of all the boys coming home in a few days.   
The next day Matty was released from the hospital. It was a happy but somber affair as the boy was just grasping the loss of his dad and cousin. Matty was happy with his new room. He loved the Star Wars Lego set Mulder had bought him and his new bed.   
The day after Charlie and Brandon were released. Charlie was struggling with loosing his leg and his son. He was touched by all that had been done for them. He told Mulder with tears in his eyes that he would never forget all that he had done for them. He hugged Mulder and declared him an official Scully. Brandon fell sleep right away in his new bed clutching the stuffed werewolf Mulder had found at the mall.   
The next few days passed quickly. Michelle and Charlie settling into a routine of his care. Brandon getting stronger each day. Michelle was also learning the new computer along with Maggie and how Brandon’s school work would happen. Byers came over to give them some lessons.   
On Friday Langley showed up with the new wheelchair as well as an adaptive van for them. No questions were asked on where the van came from so quickly. The hospital had told Michelle it could take a year to get one. Scully just shook her head and decided she did not need to know what Mulder and the Gunmen had been up to.

On Friday evening there was a viewing for Bill and Micheal Scully. Skinner came by to pay his respects. He told Scully he had approved 2 more weeks off for her and Mulder. Skinner Hugged and kissed Maggie on the cheek and told her he would come by next week to visit. Scully’s friend Ellen came and hugged her. They promised to reconnect soon and Scully meant it. Tara was also happy to see Ellen. They had been close before Bill had been relocated. Ellen told her their boys would need to get together soon.   
On Saturday William and Micheal Scully were laid to rest next to Melissa. It was a hard day for the whole family. They were grateful for the support from their friends. Scully Clung to Mulder as the caskets were lowered into the ground.   
After the service Mulder and Scully decided to drive back to DC. They had not been home in a week and were in need of repacking to head to San Diego. They promised her mom they would be back on Monday and then on Tuesday they were flying to San Diego with Tara.   
They dropped off Scully Rental and she got into Mulders SUV. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.  
“How are you doing Scully?”  
“I feel like I could sleep for a week.”  
“I know what you mean.”  
“So I will drop you off at home and then do you want to me to just meet you at the airport on Tuesday or?”  
Scully kept her eyes closed for a minute and then said “what Mulder?”  
“Tuesday the flight. Meet you at the airport?”  
“umm if that’s what you want.” Scully said trying to hide the hurt in her voice that he was just going to drop her off and leave.  
“I just mean, you haven’t been home in a while, I just thought…”  
“That what after sleeping next to you for a week, finally confessing I love you, and going through a traumatic experience I would what not want you around all of a sudden? I mean unless u need time”  
Mulder Chuckled “No I don’t need time Scully”  
“Ok then you are driving US to MY apartment, where WE will promptly pass out. Tomorrow we can figure out laundry and packing. Then on Monday WE will drive to my moms and Tuesday WE will fly to San Diego.”  
Mulder picked her hand up and kissed it “Sounds great Scully. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Oh, and Mulder you should get rid of your apartment, but keep the couch.” Scully said before Nodding off in the car.   
“Whatever you say Scully.” Mulder smiled wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan more for this story. A trip to San Diego. Mulder/Scully First time. Stay Tuned!


End file.
